closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Pathé (France)
Logo descriptions by Logoboy95, Eric S., naxo-ole, Supermarty-o, and PAV123 Logo captures by Eric S., Logoboy95, and naxo-ole Videos captures courtesy of KidCairbreReturns, Eric S, tribalcditube, Logo Archive, patheuk, and mangatd 1st Logo (1901-1912?) Pathé Fréres logo from "The Invisible Thief" in 1909Pathé Coloured Version 2nd Logo (1912-Early 1920's?) 3rd Logo (1920's-1929) Logo: On a black background, we see the word "Pathé", with the tops of the "h" and "h" connected and "Distributors" below. On the left and right sides are circles with rooster drawings in crowing stances, both in opposite directions. Pathé (1896?-1929) FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Silent, or (often) had the accompanying score over it. Availability: Extremely rare/near extinction. One film that had this logo was Grandma's Boy. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (1929-1931?) Pathé (1929-????)home - CLG Wiki Logo: Inside a white circle on a black BG, we see a rooster, which seems to be standing on top of a model globe. Below it is the word "Pathé", with the tops of the "t" and "h" connected. The word is in white, except the areas which overlap the circle, which are in black. The rooster crows. FX/SFX: The rooster crowing. Music/Sounds: Just the rooster crowing. On silent films with this logo, it had the films accompanying score over it. Availability: Very rare. Most surviving prints of their output have this removed or plastered over with the 11th logo (an example of this Is on the Olive Films DVD & Blu-Ray of the 1959 French version of Les Misérables). May still be intact on French films released by The Criterion Collection, Fox Lorber, and Koch Media, among other specialty/art film labels. Was also seen on UK and French prints of Hal Roach's Laurel and Hardy comedies. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The rooster and dark atmosphere may surprise some. 5th Logo (1940s) Logo: We see the front of a skyscraper at dusk. A black square with a picture of a rooster is in the middle of the building. The large text "PATHE" is beneath the square while a marquee with the text "PICTURES LTD" beneath "PATHE". The camera then pans down to reveal that the text is part of a building awning with "PRESENTS" encased in a rectangle. FX/SFX: The camera panning. Music/Sounds: An uninspired horn fanfare. Availability: Rare. Most prints of titles from this period have it removed or plastered over with the 11th logo. Some films, such as Cosmo Jones, Crime Smasher, have kept it intact with the 11th logo following. Scare Factor: None. 6th Logo (1940s) Pathé Pictures (1948) Logo: Over a light grey background we see a circle with a rooster drawn on it, surrounder by stars. Under the circle the word "Pathé" in scripty font is seen. Under it, the words "PICTURES LTD." are. FX/SFX: None, it's an still logo. Music/Sounds: The opening theme to the film. Availability: Rare. Preserved on Love on the dole and The Ghosts of Berkley Square. Scare Factor: Low. 7th Logo (1973?-1993?) Logo: On a worn out black background we see a white rectangle containing an abstract red rooster. Beneath that is the white text "PATHÉ". "TRADEMARK OF QUALITY SINCE 1896" is beneath "PATHÉ" in much smaller print. Pathé logo (1970s?-????) FX/SFX: TBA. Music/Sounds: Presumably the opening theme of any given film. Availability: TBA. Scare Factor: None. 8th Logo (19??-????) Pathé Communications TBA! 9th Logo (1993-1999) Pathé (1997)Pathe Interactive (1995) Nicknames: "The Sunrise Rooster" Logo: We see an orange rectangle where the sun rises, creating a stylized blue-colored rooster. "PATHÉ" is seen below, and a small portion of the box appears underneath. Variant: •On games during this era, the word "interactive" appeared in italics in the rectangle below the company name. Below that is "a Chargeurs company", either in English or in French, with the Chargeurs logo above that. •The trailer variant features this logo zooming to us. FX/SFX: A simple sunrise effect. Music/Sounds: None, but on the interactive variant, a short fanfare, followed by a dreamy synth note, is heard. Availability: The interactive variant was spotted on Asterix: Caesar's Challenge and International Tennis Open. The standard version was seen on French prints of films such as 1492: Conquest of Paradise, but has likely fallen to plastering with the current logo. Scare Factor: None. 10th Logo (1999- ) Pathe (1999)Pathe (2011)Pathé (France) - CLG Wiki Nickname: "The Print Pathé Logo" Logo: Basically, this is the print version of the current logo, containing only "PATHÉ!" in the corporate yellow font, without any motion. Variants: •There is another version which has the name in two bubbles above the rooster picture. •On the trailer for The Diving Bell and the Butterfly, the logo is gray-green. •On the trailer for Eden Lake and several other films, the logo is silver. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This logo is seen on several trailers, on Chicken Run and Magic Roundabout and also appears (in yellow) on the video game Asterix and Obelix Take on Caesar. The version with the rooster is very rare, which was seen on a trailer for Iron Lady. Scare Factor: None. 11th Logo (1999- ) Pathé (1999-Present)Pathe (2013)Pathé (1999- ) Nicknames: "The Mobile", "The Pathé Rooster" Logo: On a grey background, we see a balloon reading "PATHE!" in the Pathé logo font, made into a mobile, turning backwards and forwards, with the letters revolving into place. There are a couple of shadows of the mobile in the background. Then, we see a shadow of the Pathé rooster at the end of the logo. Variants: •On Be Kind Rewind, the logo is much cheaper-looking, and during the variant, there's a hand turning the backwards "P" forwards, and instead of a rooster, a rubber duck on a stick pops up, and the sound of a chicken is added at the end. •An enhancement to the logo, with more realistic-looking tinting, was introduced in 2012. FX/SFX: The Pathé logo turning backwards and the shadows. Nice CGI animation (though it may also be done with real models), produced by Landor Associates in Paris, France. Music/Sounds: A lush piano, drum, choir, and string fanfare, sometimes with a chicken clucking at the end. Be Kind Rewind uses a cheap "a Capella" rendition of the fanfare. On 2005's The Magic Roundabout (known under the infamous dub Doogal in America), a short, mystical chime fanfare is heard. Availability: Very common. The short version of the logo is seen on trailers. This plasters older logos on current prints of their output, and other distributors tags on films Pathé now owns (an example is on the Criterion Collection release of Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down, in which Pathé obtained U.S rights from its previous owner, Miramax). It is also seen at the beginning of international releases of Chicken Run, accompanied with the film's theme music. Scare Factor: None. Category:Cinema Category:France Category:Movie Category:Movie studios Category:Inter Pathé